This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 4-140745, filed Jun. 1, 1992.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel pad which includes an air bag device and a horn switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-5171 discloses a conventional vehicular steering wheel pad which includes an air bag device. As shown in FIG. 13, the pad includes an inner member 51, an outer member 52, and a horn switch 53 disposed between the inner and outer members 51 and 52. An air bag device 54 is accommodated under the inner member 51. The air bag device 54 is held under the inner member 51 by means of a pair of bag supports 55 disposed on opposing sides of the steering wheel (only one shown).
In a pad 56 having the above described configuration, each bag support 55 is secured to a bracket 59 by means of rivets 58, in order to prevent each member 51, 52, 54 and 55 from moving when an air bag 57 is inflated by activation of the air bag device 54. The brackets 59 together with the horn switch 53 and the outer member 52 are secured to the inner member 51, which has high rigidity, by means of other rivets 60.
Lead wires 61 and 62 are connected to the horn switch 53 and the air bag device 54, respectively, such that the horn switch 53 and the air bag device 54 can be electrically connected to a connection leading to a battery. The lead wires 61 and 62 are passed through a space in the pad 56 and bundled together. The bundled wires 61 and 62 are inserted into a hole 63a of a metal plate 63. These wires 61 and 62 are then connected to the battery, via a slip ring or the like.
However, in the conventional configuration, assembling the pad 56 and electrically connecting the horn switch 53 should be performed separately, particularly when the electrical connection of the horn switch 53 and the lead wire 61 requires a connection via a narrow space. Therefore, the wiring operation becomes rather difficult to perform, which causes the work efficiency for assembling the pad to decrease.